theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Emotions
Emotions are one of humans greatest weaknesses and strength. On the other hand, vampires can control their emotions and werewolves are affected greatly by anger. Species Humans Humans beings are emotional creatures and when they can't control their emotions, it becomes their weakness as it can prevent them from thinking logically or rationally. Witches Emotions are the main trigger for a witch's power. Like werewolves, their strength is increased through strong emotions. However, when a witch feels negative emotions like fear, grief or doubt, it weakens their internal abilities. Vampires Liberated as humans, vampires are emotional creatures but have the benefit of controlling their emotions by turning them off. When they want to feel again, they turn them on or dull their emotions by being in the middle of ramifications. A vampire who has completely turned off their emotions is also said to have completely shut down their humanity, making them carefree and remorseless about their actions, along with being impervious to guil and conscience. As a vampire ages, they have less control over their emotions. It is mentioned that when a human is turned into a vampire, all of their feelings and emotions are heightened, meaning that pain would turn into agony, sadness into depression, happiness into elation and so on. Werewolves Werewolves are affected greatly by some emotions, namely anger and rage. While these make them reckless and act irrationally by lashing out, their anger increases their powers. Hybrids Hybrids would have same control as vampires and most likely have the anger from the werewolf side. Assailants When conceived, an assailant becomes filled with a supernatural urge and hatred toward vampires. The more vampires an assailant eradicates, the stronger the urge becomes. This urge is purely subconscious, and forces an assailant to try to kill a vampire even if the he or she does not want to. Main Emotions in The Old Ones/The Immortal Chronicles Series *'Love '- is the most powerful emotion and strongest affection and personal attachment. Love is also said to be a virtue representing all of human kindness, compassion, and affection "the unselfish loyal and benevolent concern for the good of another". *'Hope' - is the emotional state which promotes the belief in a positive outcome related to events and circumstances in one's life. Hope is the "feeling that what is wanted can be had or that events will turn out for the best" or the act of "looking forward to something with desire and reasonable confidence" or "feeling that something desired may happen". *'Friendship' - is a distinctively personal relationship that is grounded in a concern on the part of each friend for the welfare of the other, for the other's sake, and that involves some degree of intimacy. As such, friendship is undoubtedly central to our lives, in part because the special concern we have for our friends must have a place within a broader set of concerns, including moral concerns, and in part because our friends can help shape who we are as persons. *'Respect' - gives a positive feeling of esteem or deference for a person or other entity (such as a nation or a religion), and also specific actions and conduct representative of that esteem. Respect can be a specific feeling of regard for the actual qualities of the one respected. It can also be conduct in accord with a specific ethic of respect. Despite its positive nature, respect is most often associated with subordination or submission to authority. *'Fear' - is an emotion induced by a perceived threat that causes beings to move quickly away from the location of the perceived threat, and sometimes hide. It is a basic survival mechanism occurring in response to a specific stimulus, such as pain or the threat of danger. In short, fear is the ability to recognize danger leading to an urge to confront it or flee from it (also known as the fight-or-flight response) but in extreme cases of fear (horror and terror) a freeze or paralysis response is possible. *'Anger' - is a negative emotion that can is associated with frustration and intimidation. Anger often comes from lack of satisfaction or from a loss of something or someone valuable. It comes from offensive words or actions. Werewolves and Hybrids experience positive affects from anger; anger increases their strength. *'Hate' - is a deep and emotional extreme dislike that can be directed against individuals, entities, objects, or ideas. Hatred is often associated with feelings of anger and a disposition towards hostility. *'Sadness' - is emotional pain associated with, or characterized by feelings of disadvantage, loss, despair, guilt, helplessness and sorrow. These feelings of certain things are usually negative. When one is sad, people often become less outspoken, less energetic, and emotional. Crying is often, but not necessarily, an indication of sadness. Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Werewolves Category:Humans Category:Witches Category:Assailants Category:Weaknesses Category:Tribrids